Re:Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V
by Aqualyne
Summary: Et si l' histoire était différente? Les personnes que cible le Professeur sont Yuya, Ute, Hugo et Joeri. Pourquoi? Quels sont leurs liens avec les quatre dimensions? Quels sont les plans du Professeur pour les quatre garçons? Et pourront-ils y échapper?
1. Prologue

Re : Yu-Gi-Oh ! Arc V

 **Prologue :**

 _Salut tout le monde!_

 _Alors…par quoi commencer? Ah oui! Nous allons tous bien. C' est en notre nom à tous les quatre que j' écris ces mots. Tout d' abord parce qu' il faut bien vous dire que nous allons bien. Ensuite qu' il n' y a aucune raison pour vous de vous inquiéter à notre sujet. Et enfin, ce qui est le plus difficile, vous dire… adieux. Il n' existe pas de mots suffisant pour décrire notre tristesse de ne plus jamais vous revoir mais nous n' avons pas le choix. Si jamais un seul de nous quittait cet endroit l' équilibre serait de nouveau brisé et nous n' aurions aucune garanti de pouvoir le maîtriser malgré nos capacités._

 _C' est la raison pour laquelle nous ne nous reverrons sûrement jamais. Cependant nous ferons le maximum pour que plus jamais l' équilibre de ce monde ne soit menacé par qui que ce soit. C' est notre rôle. La mission que nous avons ignoré si longtemps que notre monde s' est retrouvé au bord de la destruction._

 _S' il vous plaît. Ne pleurez pas notre disparition. Elle était prévue de longue date et nous avions été prévenus par ces signes que nous avons préféré oublier. Notre incapacité à quitter le lieu où nous nous trouvons est une juste punition pour notre aveuglement. Alors, chacun d' entre nous vous supplie à genoux de ne pas nous attendre. De trouver le bonheur et de vivre. Pour vous mais aussi pour nous._

 _Cette lettre sera la seule que nous pourrons jamais vous envoyer car, pendant que j' écris difficilement ces mots, le portail entre les dimensions se referme. Pour toujours. Nous nous en assurerons car telle est notre devoir envers ce monde et envers vous._

 _Nous veillerons toujours sur le fragile équilibre instauré par nos larmes et notre douleur nous qui avons tant perdu pour cela. Alors encore une fois vivez. Vivez cette vie que nous ne verrons jamais et dont nous rêverons pendant l' éternité que sera le reste de notre vie._

 _Nos rêves et nos pensées veillerons sur vous depuis le haut des cieux._

 _Adieu, tout le monde._

 _Yuya, Ute, Hugo, Joeri._


	2. Le cauchemar

Re : Yu-Hi-Oh ! Arc V

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 _Dans la ville l' après-midi débute. Autour de lui les enfants jouent sous les regards vigilant des adultes, les adolescents profitent de la fin de leur cours du week-end pour se balader entre amis ou amoureux et au milieu du parc des gens de tous les âges se provoquent en duel sous les ombres des arbres projetées par le soleil étincelant. C' est si agréable. Il pourrait regarder le monde vivre sans lui pendant des heures. Mais, tandis qu' il se pose sous un arbre, le ciel si bleu se couvre de gris et le soleil si brillant disparaît._

 _Il ne sait pas ce qu' il se passe. Il n' entend que les cris et les explosions des bâtiments. Pourquoi ? Que s' est-il passé ? Un enfant trébuche et, alors qu' il lui tend la main pour l' aider à se relever, une forte lumière bleue l' entoure. Une fois l' éclat éteint il ne reste rien. L' enfant n' est plus là. Il tremble. Il veut comprendre. Soudain une peur aussi forte qu' incongrue l' étreint. Il regarde autour de lui. Rien. Pas un souffle de vie dans le parc et dans les environs. Sa peur s' amplifie. Il tremble de plus en plus. Il veut crier mais il n' y arrive pas. Il reste là. Au milieu du parc en ruine à essayer de parler mais aucun son ne veut sortir de ses lèvres._

 _D' autres explosions résonnent. Il veut que cette peur dont il ne comprend pas l' origine s' envole. Il cherche frénétiquement autour de lui quelqu'un ou quelque chose pour lui expliquer ce qu' il se passe. Et soudain, sa tête explosa. La douleur qu' il ressentait était pire que tout ce qu' il aurait pu imaginer. Il a mal, titube puis tombe à genoux sur le sol tout en saisissant sa tête dans ses mains._

 _-Arrêtez. Murmure-t-il, submergé par la peur et la douleur, des larmes roulant doucement le long de ses joues._

 _À l' instant où il prononça ce mot la douleur disparue, le silence s' imposa et le sol se déroba sous ses pieds le faisant tomber dans un abîme de ténèbres. Alors qu' il pense sa dernière heure arrivée il se met à flotter dans ce terrifiant espace noir dans lequel il peut pourtant distinguer son corps. Il jette un œil autour de lui et reste figé devant le spectacle s' offrant à ses yeux. Il pensait flotter le noir mais autour de lui évoluent en toute liberté étoiles, constellations et galaxies de toutes les couleurs. C' est magnifique. Reposant. Terrifiant. Sa peur irrationnelle réapparaît encore plus forte que dans le parc. Il ne sait pas où il est mais il veut quitter cet endroit. Il doit quitter ce lieu et le fuir comme la peste. Il en est sûr._

 _ **-Oh. Tu veux déjà me quitter ?**_

 _Une voix résonne dans son dos. En un instant elle lui a glacé le sang faisant ressortir la plus grande terreur qu' il ait jamais éprouvé. Lentement, il se retourne. En regardant l' être en face de lui il en a la certitude. Il ne devrait pas être ici. Ce lieu est le territoire de celui qui le terrifie. En cet instant, il ne peux même plus formuler une pensée rationnelle. Il n' y en a qu' une seule qui tourne en boucle dans son esprit depuis que le son de la voix de l' autre a résonné : fuis. Mais il est paralysé.Son regard est complètement captivé par celui qui lui fait face. Il en a même oublié sa peur. Puis, doucement, l' autre s' approche._

 _ **-Maintenant, tu es à moi.** Murmure-t-il en souriant et en tendant sa main vers son visage._

 _Alors que la main de l' autre allait lui toucher la joue, il réussi à se défaire de son emprise. Sa peur revient plus forte qu' elle ne l' a jamais été. Et, tandis que l' autre est sur le point de le toucher, il cède et laisse libre cours à sa terreur. Il hurle._

-AAAAAAAAAH !

Il se redresse brusquement. Il regarde frénétiquement autour de lui pour voir où est ce type si effrayant avant de reconnaître sa chambre dans laquelle les premières lueurs de l' aube s' infiltraient déjà. Il sourit complètement rassuré.

-Ce n' était qu' un rêve. Dit-il doucement.

Décidant qu' il est beaucoup trop tôt pour se lever il retourne sous sa couverture avant de s' endormir oubliant par la même occasion son terrifiant cauchemar.

En d' autres lieux, tous très éloignés les uns des autres trois garçons ont la même réaction que lui suite au terrible rêve qu' ils ont également fait.


	3. Hugo

Re : Yu-Gi-Oh ! Arc V

 **Chapitre 2 :**

-Hugo ! Il est temps que tu te lèves ! Si tu ne te dépêches pas tu vas être en retard !

En entendant ces mots le dénommé Hugo se réveille en sursautant. Il bondit hors de son lit, s' habille en quatrième vitesse et fonce dans l' escalier avant d' arriver devant la table du petit déjeuner. Celle-ci est couverte de nourriture et une bande de gamins à moitié réveillée l' entoure. Interloqué par ce spectacle il fini par se souvenir qu' il est en vacances depuis la veille et que sa grasse matinée était (cette fois-ci) parfaitement justifiée. Un rire moqueur le fait se retourner et il comprend la mauvaise blague dont il est victime lorsqu'il croise le regard malicieux d' un certain rouquin.

-Crow ! Je vais te tuer !

-C' est juste une blague. Calmes-toi la banane. Rétorque l' intéressé.

-Pardon ?! Qui est-ce que tu traites de banane ?

-Attends. Est-ce que tu t' es regardé dans un miroir récemment ? Tes cheveux ressemblent à un régime de bananes !

-Je vais te tuer !

-Essayes toujours !

Il s' ensuivi une longue course-poursuite entre Hugo et Crow qui fut remportée haut la main par un Crow en pleine forme face à un Hugo à moitié réveillé et mort de faim.

-La prochaine fois tu t' en sortiras pas aussi bien ! Hurle le vaincu.

-Ce serais tellement plus classe si ça ne sortait pas de la bouche d' un gamin incapable de se réveiller tout seul. Le taquine le rouquin.

-Qu' est-ce que t' as dit ?

-Calmos Hugo. Détends toi un peu et profites de ton premier jour de vacance pendant que ton grand-frère Crow travaille pour vous offrir à toi et aux autres un lit et de la nourriture. Dit-il en s' inclinant.

-C' est toi qui veux pas qu' on travaille avant notre majorité !

-Et j' ai toujours pas changé d' avis. Répond Crow en prenant un air sérieux et avant de s' adresser à tous les enfants présents. Je vous interdis de travailler pendant les vacances. Si jamais j' apprends que l' un d' entre vous a travaillé il sera privé de sortie jusqu'à la rentrée. C' est clair ?

-Oui Crow ! Répondent-ils tous en cœur.

Hugo s' assoie à table et commence à manger tout en discutant avec les autres enfants sous l' œil vigilant de Crow qui ne veut pas de catastrophe au petit déjeuner. Une fois son repas terminé, Hugo s' élance hors de la maison et cours vers la place principale du quartier où il a rendez-vous avec son amie Rin.

De son côté Crow se dirige vers le garage dans lequel il travaille en espérant terminer les réparations qu' il avait commencé la veille sur une vieille D-wheele. En chemin il croise son ami Shinji de passage dans le quartier.

-Yo ! Crow ! Ça faisait un bail ! Le salut-il.

-Ouais. Content de te revoir Shinji. Alors ? Comment se passent tes affaires ?

-Moins bien que lorsque l' on travaillait ensemble. Mais je n' ai pas à me plaindre. Et toi ? Comment vont les gosses dont tu t' occupes ?

-Bah. Ils vont, ils viennent. Même si je me suis attaché à chacun d' eux certains sont partis et ne m' ont jamais envoyer de nouvelles tandis que d' autres passent régulièrement pour me saluer ou pour m' amener d' autres enfants des rues.

-Crow Hogan ! Le sauveur d' enfants ! T' as pas idée du nombre de personnes vantant tes mérites que je vois passer. Mais, depuis deux ou trois ans, certains disent que t' as recueillis un gosse bizarre.

-Ils doivent parler de Hugo.

-Pourquoi disent-ils qu' il est bizarre ?

-Et bien… Mince ! T' as vu l' heure ? Faut que j'te laisse. Si j' arrive en retard au boulot je vais avoir des problèmes. Désolé ! A plus Shinji.

Il s' éloigne de Shinji en courant. La vérité c' est qu' il a parfaitement le temps d' arriver à l' heure mais qu' il ne veux pas parler de Hugo.

 _-Ce gamin mérite mieux que d' intéresser Shinji. Je ne veux pas qu' il soit regardé comme une bête curieuse._ Pense-t-il tout en courant vers le garage.


	4. Ute

Re : Yu-Gi-Oh ! Arc V

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Il regarde la place sur laquelle des duellistes de tout âges s' affrontent. Les attaques volent dans tous les sens, les victoires et les défaites s' enchaînent dans un rythme effréné et de nouveaux arrivants défient les uns et les autres avant même de connaître leurs noms. Ce spectacle est tout simplement fascinant. Il pourrait le contempler pendant des heures entières. Ses pensées sont soudainement interrompues par un nouvel arrivant.

-Yuto ! Tu ne veux pas aller en affronter un ou deux ?

Le susnommé tourne la tête pour détailler le nouvel arrivant. Un pantalon gris foncé, un T-shirt noir, une veste brune, des yeux dorés, de courts cheveux noirs avec une frange bleue et un air à la fois sévère et doux sur le visage. Son meilleur et seul ami : Kurosaki Shun.

-Je préférerais éviter. Dit-il avec un sourire douloureux.

-Écoutes… commence-t-il.

-Arrêtes ! Tout tes efforts n' y changeront rien. Je préfère éviter les duels.

-Si c' est à cause de ce qu' il s' est passé le mois dernier ce n' était pas de ta faute ! S' insurge son ami.

-C' est une fausse excuse et tu le sais. Comme les autres j' ai une part de responsabilité dans ce qui est arrivé.

Son regard s' échappe vers la place fixant avec envie les enfants s' amusant avec leurs monstres.

-Shun. Je te l' ais déjà dit cent fois mais ma décision est prise. Les duels c' est terminé pour moi.

Sur ces mots il s' éloigne de la place y plantant son ami qui le regarde s' éloigner avec un regard emplit de tristesse. Il se dirige vers l' école dans laquelle il étudie depuis toujours sans vraiment faire attention et finit par y entrer ne sachant pas où aller. À l' intérieur il n' y a presque personne puisque ce sont les vacances mais sont tout de même présents les membres de clubs, quelques professeurs et les délégués. Décidant de profiter de sa présence et du calme il se dirige vers la bibliothèque afin de commencer l' exposé qu' il doit rendre à la rentrée.

Cependant, au détour d' un couloir il voit une jeune fille qui, chargée de papiers comme elle est, ne peut pas ouvrir la porte en face d' elle. S' approchant pour l' aider il reconnaît la déléguée de sa classe : Ruri Kurosaki. Il faut dire qu' il est difficile pour lui de ne pas reconnaître la sœur de son ami avec sa longue robe jaune, ses longs cheveux noirs avec deux mèches violettes coiffés en queue de cheval et ses yeux violets.

Soupirant à l' idée de ce qu' il allait faire, il s' approcha et ouvre la porte pour elle.

-Merci beaucoup ! Tu me sauves la vie ! S' exclame-t-elle avant de reconnaître Yuto. Qu' est-ce que tu fais là !? Hurle-t-elle alors.

-Je t' ouvre la porte Ruri.

-Tu n' as rien à faire ici et je t' ai déjà dis de ne pas t' approcher de moi !

-D' abord l' école est ouverte à tous pendant les vacances et ensuite je n' allais pas t' abandonner devant la porte avec cette montagne de papiers entre les mains.

-Mmmpf !

Elle le snobe complètement et entre dans la salle. Il la regarde faire avant de décider que puisque cette journée est absolument affreuse il va rentrer chez lui (ou du moins chez Shun qui accepte de le loger) et faire une longue sieste. Il sort de l' école et prend la direction de la maison de son ami.

Alors qu' il marche d' un bon pas une douleur fulgurante lui traverse le crâne. Il a si mal qu' il tombe à genoux en se tenant la tête avant de s' écrouler sur le sol. Il n' a que le temps de voir des gens s' agglutiner autour de lui avant de perdre conscience.


	5. Joeri

Re : Yu-Gi-Oh ! Arc V

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Il regarde son seul ami s' exciter comme un gamin sur les nouvelles cartes qu' il a réussi à obtenir.

-T' as vu mon nouveau monstre Joeri ? Il est génial non ? Lui sort-il avant de recommencer à les épousseter.

-Oui. Je l' ai déjà vu cinq ou six fois Sora. Soupire le dénommé Joeri.

Sora est vraiment un garçon bizarre. Déjà, pour vouloir être son ami il ne faut pas aller bien dans sa tête. Ensuite, ses cartes sont vraiment dérangeantes. Pas qu' elles soient effrayantes ou fourbes mais sa manière de les utiliser fait vraiment froid dans le dos. Sentiment qui est renforcé par le fait que son ami a la taille d' un enfant de dix ans (alors qu' il en a douze. DOUZE !) et qu' il a l' air le plus innocent de la création avec ses grands yeux verts innocents, ses cheveux bleus ciels attachés en queue de cheval et la sucette qu' il a toujours dans sa bouche qui dessine un sourire continuellement.

-Sora tu ne veux pas être sérieux deux minutes ? Dit-il d' un air renfrogné.

-Comment veux-tu que je reste sérieux alors que tu es en train de me raconter que tu fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits depuis un mois et que ça t' inquiètes ? Lui rétorque son ami.

-Parce que je n' ai pas le droit de m' inquiéter de ce qui m' arrive ?

-Joeri. Soupire-t-il. Tout le monde fait des cauchemars. C' est naturel ! Donc tu n' as pas à t' inquiéter.

-Mais…

-Bon ! C' est pas que je suis occupé mais je voudrais profiter de mes vacances. Ma sœur a obtenue le droit de sortir de l' hôpital pour quelques jours. Dit-il avec un grand sourire. À la prochaine Joeri ! On s' appelle !

Et sur ces mots Joeri regarde son ami courir vers la sortie de l' école. Son regard s' assombrit lorsque son ami ne fut plus dans son champ de vision. Évidemment que tout le monde fait des cauchemars. Il le sait parfaitement mais ces sombres rêves lui laissent toujours un affreux sentiment lorsqu'il se réveille. À chaque fois il a l' impression que le pire est à venir mais il n' arrive pas à savoir pourquoi il ressent cela parce qu' il ne se souvient jamais de ses rêves.

Il décide alors de se balader dans l' académie qui, au fil des ans, était devenue sa maison. Mais il a bien conscience que ses jours en son sein sont comptés. Après tout dans une académie de duels un élève qui refuse d' en livrer n' a pas sa place. Il secoue la tête pour chasser ce mauvais souvenir. Il préférerait parfois n' avoir jamais exister. De toute façon personne n' a jamais voulu de lui à commencer par ses propres parents qui l' ont abandonné alors qu' il n' avait que quatre ans. Le seul qui a jamais voulu de lui c' est Sora et uniquement parce qu' il est complètement fou.

Alors qu' il déambule dans l' académie il se rend compte qu' il est monté jusqu'au sommet de la tour Nord. Aussitôt il est pris de sueurs froides. Il n' a techniquement pas le droit d' être là. Ce fait l' a d' ailleurs toujours intrigué. Depuis dix ans qu' il vit dans l' école la tour Nord a toujours été interdite d' accès par le directeur de l' académie. De toute façon, le directeur en question l' ayant convoqué avant le début des vacances pour lui annoncer que sa présence n' était plus voulue dans l' académie, il peut bien se permettre de pénétrer dans ce lieu source de toutes les histoires abracadabrantes circulant dans l' école.

Joeri prend une profonde inspiration et pirate le système de protection de la porte grâce au programme développé par Sora.

-Quelle chance que mon ami soit un génie dans presque tous les domaines. Pense-t-il.

Une fois la porte ouverte, il pénètre dans la tour et emprunte les escaliers en colimaçons qui descendent si profondément qu' ils finissent par disparaître dans le noir. Faisant un rapide calcul tout en descendant il comprend rapidement que les escaliers vont bien plus bas que le rez-de-chaussé ou même le sous-sol de l' académie.

Une fois arrivé tout en bas, il ouvre une autre porte en bénissant Sora et son programme de piratage. La porte franchie il se retrouve dans une sorte de laboratoire. Joeri voit alors un terminal de commande et décide de l' utiliser pour comprendre l' intérêt d' un tel laboratoire sous une école. Il l' allume donc et fouille dans la base de données. La plupart des dossiers ne sont que des listes et des schémas de choses qu' il ne comprend absolument pas mais il réussi à en trouver un dont ce n' est pas le cas. Il est intitulé « Projet Arc V ». Curieux et inquiet à l' idée qu 'on le surprenne en train de lire le volumineux dossier, il lance une copie sur son communicateur.

Alors que le téléchargement se termine il entend un bruit venant du haut de la tour.

Cherchant à s' enfuir il se rend compte qu' il n' a aucune échappatoire.

-Et bien. Et bien. Qu' avons-nous là ? Fait alors une voix grave et froide.

Se retournant, Joeri voit la seule personne capable de créer un laboratoire clandestin dans cette école : le Professeur. Il fait à peine deux pas en arrière qu' il se retrouve collé au terminal.

-Je suis vraiment déçu par votre comportement Joeri. Mais bon. Je pense que je peux vous remercier puisque vous m' ôtez une sacré épine du pied. À savoir comment vous enlever sans prendre le risque de vous voir vous échapper. Continue le Professeur en souriant.

Avant même qu' il ne lui réponde le Professeur lui plante une seringue d' anesthésiant dans le cou. Il n' a que le temps de voir un large sourire sur le visage du directeur de l' académie avant de sombrer dans l' inconscience.


	6. Yuya

Re : Yu-Gi-Oh ! Arc V

 **Chapitre 5 :**

-Yuya !

Il n' entend pas la voix inquiète qui crie son nom. Toutes ses pensées sont tournées vers sa douleur. Il a mal. Tellement mal que des larmes coulent de ses yeux. Il hurle. Encore et encore couché sur le sol, les mains serrant sa tête douloureuse. Il veut que quelqu'un arrête tout cela. Qu' il lui donne quelque chose, n' importe quoi même si ça doit le tuer. Puis, il ne supporte plus la douleur. Son monde s' assombrit et tout devient noir.

Il s' inquiète. Alors qu' ils se promenaient ensembles son fils s' est soudainement écroulé par terre en hurlant. Maintenant il attend, inquiet. Depuis deux heures Yuya avait été mené dans la section urgence de l' hôpital. Alors qu' il cherche à voir sa femme Yoko qu' il avait appelé et qui était en chemin depuis son lieu de tournage une infirmière vient à sa rencontre.

-Vous êtes Sakaki Yusho ? Demande-t-elle.

-Oui. Répond-il avec appréhension.

-Votre fils s' est réveillé. Il est dans la chambre 404. Vous pouvez aller le voir si vous ne le fatiguez pas. Lui explique-t-elle.

-Je vous remercie.

D' un pas rapide il se dirige vers ladite chambre, toque et ouvre la porte. En entrant il voit son fils fixant la couverture de son lit. Celui-ci tourne son regard vers lui.

-Est-ce que tu vas mieux Yuya ? Demande-t-il inquiet.

-Papa… Articule-t-il avant de fondre en larme.

Son père se dirige vers lui tandis que des larmes coulent silencieusement le long de ses joues et le serre fort dans ses bras.

-C' est bon Yuya. Lui murmure-t-il. Je suis là. Tout va bien.

-J' a-J' avais tellement mal. Je te voyais crier mais je n' entendais rien. Sanglote-t-il.

Silencieux, Sakaki Yusho resserre son étreinte autour de son fils tout en continuant de le rassurer. Lorsque Yuya est enfin calmé il appelle sa femme pour la rassurer et lui expliquer qu' ils vont rentrer à la maison.

De son côté Yuya ne pouvait s' empêcher de penser à ce qui lui était arrivé (il faut dire que s' évanouir dans la rue à cause d' un mal de tête fulgurant ça n' arrive pas à tout le monde). Il se souvient qu' il était submergé par un étrange sentiment. Une sorte de panique mêlée à de la peur et de l' incompréhension. Mais il n' avait aucune raison d' éprouver cela puisque, à ce moment là, il rigolait avec son père. Plus il y pense et moins il comprend. En plus il éprouve le besoin viscéral de n' en parler à personne. Comme si cela devait rester un secret absolu. Vraiment. Il ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive.

Le soir même sa mère débarque à la maison et se jette sur lui en criant qu' elle était folle d' inquiétude. Son père rigole de la situation avant de lui dire que Yuya est fatigué et qu' il ne faut pas le brusquer. Ils prennent ensembles un bon dîner préparé avec soin par sa mère avant que, rompu par les événements de la journée, Yuya ne monte dans sa chambre pour prendre un bon sommeil réparateur.

-Est-ce que l' hôpital t' as expliqué ce qui lui est arrivé ? Demande Yoko une fois certaine que Yuya était en train de dormir.

-Ils n' en ont aucune idée. Répond son mari. Ils m' ont dis qu' ils n' avaient jamais vu ça et que Yuya semblait en parfaite santé. Quand ils m' ont sortis ça j' ai vraiment eu du mal à les croire.

-Pourquoi ?

-J' étais avec lui quand c' est arrivé. Nous étions en train de rigoler quand soudain il s' est écroulé sur le sol. Si tu avais vu ça Yoko. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même et il hurlait encore et encore en se tenant la tête. Au bout d' un moment j' ai vu qu' il était en train de pleurer. Et lorsque finalement il a arrêté de hurler il s' est évanoui. Alors j' ai vraiment du mal à croire qu' il n' a rien. J' ai eu tellement peur.

-Maintenant c' est fini.

-Je l' espère mais malheureusement je crois que Yuya ne nous dit pas tout et, pour tout te dire, ça m' inquiète un peu.

-J' en ai l' impression aussi. Tout à l' heure quand je le questionnais sur les événements il fuyait mon regard. Je ne pense pas qu' il ne veuille pas nous en parler mais que quelque chose l' en empêche.

-Je suis sûr qu' il finira par nous en parler. Lorsqu'il se sentira prêt.

-Je le pense aussi. Bien ! Maintenant allons nous coucher. Ta compagnie m' a beaucoup manquée.

-Il en va de même pour moi.

Souriants, ils vont dans leur chambre sans remarquer qu' assis en haut des escaliers Yuya les regarde quitter le salon avec une mine coupable. D' une part parce qu' il a espionné ses parents ensuite parce qu' il s' en veut de ne pas leur raconter ce qu' il a éprouvé. Il n' arrive tout simplement pas à leur dire mais il est certain d' une chose. Ce qu' il ressentait alors qu' il était en proie à la douleur ce n' était pas ses sentiments mais ceux de quelqu'un d' autre. Ça, il en mettrait sa main à couper. Mais une autre question s' ajoute dans son esprit tandis qu' il retourne dans son lit. Qui ?


	7. Allité

Re : Yu-Gi-Oh ! Arc V

 **Chapitre 6 :**

-Hugo ! Ce n' est pas prudent !

-Mais laisses moi tranquille Rin ! Je fais ce que je veux !

-Crow ! Hurle Rin en se précipitant en bas des escaliers. Hugo ne veut pas rester dans son lit !

-QUOI ?! Entend on crier au rez de chaussé.

Des bruits de pas précipités se font entendre avant qu' un rouquin en colère n' ouvre la porte en la faisant claquer.

-Hugo ! T' as vu l' état dans lequel t' es rentré hier ?

-Non. Répond l' intéressé. Qu' est-ce que ça peut faire ?

-Ça fait que tu ne sors pas aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tu as une seule idée de ce que j' ai ressenti lorsque Rin a appelé au garage pour me dire que tu t' étais évanoui en pleine rue ?

-T' as pensé au prix des médicaments que ça pourrait te coûter ?

-Parfaitement ! Ça m' a terrifié. On n' a pas les moyens d' avoir un malade dans cette maison donc tu ne prends pas de risques et tu restes ici toute la journée. Point !

Crow repart aussi vite qu' il est arrivé tandis que Rin revient dans la chambre. Hugo ne peut pas s' empêcher de la contempler à chaque fois qu' il la voit. Elle a les cheveux verts ondulés avec deux mèches vertes pâles et des yeux bruns clairs. Elle porte un haut de combinaison bleu ciel avec des protèges-coudes et épaules roses, un mini-short rose et des bottes blanches à semelles compensées roses et des protèges-genoux roses.

-Tu sais. Si tu ne fais pas attention ton mauvais caractère va finir par te faire perdre tout tes amis. Lui dit-elle.

-Tsss. Jm'en fiche. Grogne-t-il.

-Comme il est mignon ! Il joue les gros-bras alors qu' il n' a personne d' autre que nous.

-Merci de me rappeler à quel point ma vie est pourrie.

-C' est bon. Prends pas la mouche. Ah ! Et ne t' inquiètes pas. Je vais continuer les recherches sans toi aujourd'hui.

-Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu insistes à ce sujet. Il y a personne qui me connaît en ville.

-On finira par trouver. J' en suis sûre ! Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un quelque part qui te connaît et qui pourra nous indiquer un de tes proches.

-Mmmfff.

-Tu sais… je tiens vraiment à t' aider alors même si tu arrêtes moi je continuerais à chercher. Bon j' y vais ! À tout à l' heure !

-Ouais. C' est ça.

Rin sort de la chambre et, pendant qu' elle quitte la maison, Hugo se rallonge dans son lit et croise ses bras derrière sa tête. Il repense aux événements qui l' ont menés là. Ce mal de tête était tout sauf naturel. Il en est certain à cause de cette sensation qui l' avait étreint pendant qu' il sombrait dans l' inconscience. Il retourne encore et encore ce qui lui est arrivé tout en restant allongé vu qu' il n' a pas le droit de quitter son lit. Au bout d' un moment, lassé par ses questions sans réponses, il finit par s' endormir.

Puis il entend comme un murmure. Il se relève brusquement et se dirige à pas lents vers la combinaison blanche qu' il utilisait lors des courses de D-wheel auxquelles il participait avant que Crow ne le trouve. Il fouille dans une des poches et en retire une carte. Celle-ci semble luire d' un mystérieux éclat. Lorsqu'il le remarque un immense sourire se dessine sur le visage de Hugo.

-Ça faisait longtemps qu' on ne s' était pas vu. Murmure-t-il. Qu' est-ce que tu me veux cette fois Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ?


	8. Souvenirs

Re : Yu-Gi-Oh ! Arc V

 **Chapitre 7 :**

Ute regarde par la fenêtre. Suite à son mystérieux évanouissement les médecins avaient insisté pour qu' il reste au moins une nuit à l' hôpital faute d' adulte responsable dans son entourage. Il n' avait pas eu d' autre choix que d' accepter tant les arguments avancés par les docteurs étaient justes mais cela ne le dérange pas. Il a besoin de calme pour réfléchir. Après tout ça n' arrive pas tout les jours de ressentir les émotions d' une autre personne. Mais il a très peur pour cette personne justement. Ce qu' il a ressentie tandis qu' il sombrait c' était un sentiment de peur et d' incompréhension mais à un tel niveau que celui qui les éprouvait devait mourir de terreur et ne rien comprendre à ce qui lui arrivait.

Au bout d' un moment, las de se poser tout un tas de questions auxquelles il n' a même pas un début de réponses, il sort de son lit, remet son jean, son T-shirt noir et sa veste blanche à manches bleues avant de se diriger vers la chambre 65. Arrivé devant il ne prend pas la peine de toquer et ouvre la porte la mâchoire serrée et le regard douloureux. À l' intérieur, allongé sur le lit, un jeune garçon dort relié à une batterie de machines. La majeure partie de ses cheveux sont blonds coiffés en pic et l' autre est constituée de cheveux bleus formant une sorte de couronne reliant ses oreilles par son front. Il n' a pas l' air de remarquer la présence de Ute dans sa chambre. Celui-ci prend un tabouret et s' assoit à côté de son ami.

-Pardon de ne pas être venu plus tôt Kaito. Murmure-t-il. Mais tu sais comme je suis responsable de ton état ça me fait mal de venir en disant que je m' inquiète pour toi. Ah ! J' ai croisé Ruri ce matin. De ce que j' ai vu elle allait bien. Bien sûr lorsque j' ai essayé de lui parler elle m' a envoyé balader mais ne soit pas en colère contre elle. C' est normal qu' elle m' en veuille puisque c' est à cause de moi que tu es dans le coma. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue de venir te voir. Je suis sûr que tu dois me détester aujourd'hui.

Il regarde l' heure et remarque que cela ne fait que cinq minutes qu' il est entré dans la chambre. À ses yeux au moins une heure s' est écoulée. Il se lève et jette un dernier regard coupable à son ami. Ou plutôt ex-ami ? Comment Kaito pourrait-il continuer à vouloir être son ami avec ce qui est arrivé ? Il revoit encore les événements qui l' ont conduis dans ce lit.

 _Il est face à son adversaire. Derrière celui-ci se trouvent les quatre autres élèves qui sont venus le défier en un contre cinq. Ils ont perdus. Ils ne reste plus que Shuta mais ça va être vite réglé. Shuta n' a plus aucune carte sur son terrain et lui il a son dragon. En plus c' est son tour. Il a déjà gagné. Alors qu' il va lancer son attaque Kaito apparaît._

 _-Ute ! Je t' ai cherché partout ! Dit-il soulagé en le voyant. J' ai vu Allen qui m' a dit que cinq élèves étaient venus te défier en un contre cinq. Je venais pour t' aider mais on dirait que c' était inutile._

 _-Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois venu Kaito. Répond Ute un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je termine ça et on pourra retourner à l' école._

 _Mais, alors qu' il lance son attaque, il est pris de vertiges, sa vision se trouble et il perd connaissance. Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, il est au même endroit mais le spectacle s' offrant à sa vue le tétanise. Les cinq élèves sont inconscients, la place est complètement détruite et des pavés ont été entraînés jusqu'au milieu de la route. Mais ce qui horrifie le plus Ute c' est Kaito. Il est à ses pieds, inconscient et blessé._

 _Un cri retentit. C' est Ruri. Elle est accompagnée de Shun. Il les regarde effaré mais, alors qu' il va ouvrir la bouche, un des cinq élèves se réveille et se met à hurler en le pointant du doigt._

 _-Ce type est pas normal ! C' était qu' un duel ! Comment t' as fait pour vraiment nous blesser avec des hologrammes espèce de monstre ?!_

 _-C' est… C' est moi… qui ai fait ça ? Murmure Ute._

 _Il ne comprend pas. Il ne se souvient de rien. Il relève la tête vers Ruri et Shun. Elle le regarde complètement terrorisée par ce qu' elle vient d' entendre._

 _-Pou-Pourquoi ? Articule-t-elle difficilement._

 _Il a l' impression que le monde vient de s' effondrer. Elle a peur de lui. La tristesse qui l' étreint est trop forte. Il ne veut pas qu' elle le voit pleurer. Qu' elle le voit tout court en faite. Il s' enfuit en courant. Il sent le liquide salé couler le long de ses joues. Au bout d' un moment il finit par s' arrêter le souffle court. Il regarde le duel disk à son bras et prend sa décision. Ce sont les duels qui ont blessé Kaito et qui lui ont fait perdre la confiance de Ruri. Il ne blessera plus personne. Il retire ses cartes et jette son duel disk sur le sol._

 _Shun le rejoint à ce moment précis._

 _-Ute… ton duel disk._

 _-C' est fini Shun. Je ne ferais plus jamais de duel._

Il est sortis de sa rêverie par une drôle d' impression. Une peur inconnue lui enserre le cœur. Inquiet, il s' éloigne de la chambre de son ami et tente de sortir de l' hôpital lorsqu'il sent tout à coup une piqûre au niveau du cou. Il essaye de crier mais une main gantée se plaque sur sa bouche tandis qu' une autre attrape son bras gauche. Alors qu' il tente désespérément d' échapper à son agresseur il se rend compte qu' il ressent exactement la même chose que lorsqu'il s' est évanoui la veille. Il ne le comprend vraiment que lorsqu'il perd connaissance dans les bras de son agresseur. Dans un sursaut de vigueur, il remarque que celui-ci dit quelque chose en souriant.

-Et de deux.


	9. Prison et rencontre

**Coucou tout le monde! J' espère que cette histoire vous plaît. J' ai parfois un peu de mal à l' écrire et d' autres fois j' en écris plusieurs chapitres d' un coup. En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

Re : Yu-Gi-Oh ! Arc V

 **Chapitre 8 :**

Joeri ouvre difficilement les yeux. Son corps est encore engourdis par l' anesthésiant que le Professeur lui a injecté. Tremblant, il se lève et regarde autour de lui. Il est enfermé dans une sorte de cylindre de verre qui se trouve dans une salle vide. Le cylindre possède une sorte de porte elle aussi en verre maintenue fermée par un clavier. Il pose ses mains sur la paroi de sa prison et soupire. Du verre renforcé. Ce n' est pas avec ses poings qu' il réussira à le briser. Déjà qu' avec du verre simple ça n' aurait pas été gagné.

Soudain, il entend des bruits de pas. Curieux et inquiet il fixe la seule porte permettant d' entrer dans la salle. Lorsque celle-ci s' ouvre il n' est pas vraiment surpris par la personne qui pénètre dans sa prison.

-On dirait que vous daignez enfin venir m' annoncer ce que vous me voulez Professeur ! Dit il en souriant de manière cavalière.

-Malheureusement je doute que le moment où je vous expliquerais tout arrive un jour. Rétorque-t-il.

-Dans ce cas puis-je connaître la raison qui vous pousse à venir voir votre humble prisonnier ?

-Et bien je pense que tu risques de t' ennuyer tout seul ici c' est pourquoi je t' ai amené de la compagnie.

-Pardon ?

Le Professeur s' approche et Joeri remarque alors qu' il tient un garçon dans ses bras. Lorsque le peu de lumière présente dans la pièce illumine le visage de celui-ci il ne peut s' empêcher d' avoir un mouvement de recul.

-Surprenant n' est-ce pas ? Commente le Professeur avec un sourire.

-Qui… ? Commence Joeri.

-C' est une très bonne question mais tu n' as pas vraiment besoin d' en connaître la réponse.

Le geôlier s' approche de la prison de verre, pianote sur le clavier et, lorsque la porte de la prison s' ouvre, jette le garçon aux pieds de Joeri avant de refermer la porte et de quitter la salle.

Encore hébété, il observe celui qui est devenu, par la force des choses, son colocataire. Il a les cheveux hérissés et de deux couleurs différentes : la partie arrière noire et celle constituant normalement la frange bleue foncée. Mais le plus surprenant et ce qui a mis Joeri dans cet état c' est qu' ils ont tout les deux le même visage. Il n' en revient toujours pas.

Se reprenant, et décidant qu' une discussion vaut mieux que ses interrogations sans fin, il tente de réveiller son sosie.

-Eh ! Debout ! Le secoue-t-il.

Doucement le jeune garçon ouvre les yeux. Encore à moitié endormie il commence à détailler son environnement avant de sursauter devant celui qui l' avait réveillé.

-Qui êtes-vous ?! Où suis-je ? Demande-t-il.

-Ouah ! Du calme ! Alors, moi je suis Joeri quand à l' endroit où nous sommes… C' est ma foi une très bonne question à laquelle je n' ai aucune réponse.

-Pourquoi est-ce que nous sommes enfermés dans un tube en verre ?

-Aucune idée.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu' on a le même visage ?

-Très bonne question.

-Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose sur notre situation au moins ?

-Non. Par contre j' aimerais bien connaître ton nom. Surtout que tu connaît le mien.

-Ah ! Désolé. Je m' appelle Ute.

-Enchanté Ute. Tu peux me dire d' où tu viens ?

-J' habite dans la ville d' Heartland.

-Heartland ? Jamais entendu parler.

-C' est bizarre. C' est l' une des plus grandes villes qui existe.

-OK… cette situation est vraiment très très étrange. Comment est-ce tu t' es fais enlever ?

-J' étais à l' hôpital, je sortais de la chambre d' un… d' une connaissance et d' un coup j' ai senti une piqûre dans le cou. J' ai essayé de crier mais une main s' est plaquée sur ma bouche. Je me suis débattu mais j' ai fini par m' évanouir. Et maintenant je me réveille dans une prison bizarre avec pour compagnon un gars qui a le même visage que moi. C' est flippant.

-Je vois. Le type qui t' a enlevé c' est Akaba Reo. Il est professeur de tactique à la Duel Académia. Son surnom c' est le Professeur parce qu' il enseigne depuis très longtemps et que tout les enseignants de l' académie l' ont eu comme prof.

-La Duel Académia ?

-Une académie dans laquelle tous les enfants vont à partir de leur douze ans. Les plus talentueux y restent jusqu'à leur dix-huit ans et les autres sont virés au fil des années.

-Jamais entendu parler. Ce qui est étrange parce que d' après ce que tu viens de me raconter tous le monde connaît cette école.

-C' est vrai. Bon. Arrêtons les questions qui ne servent qu' à nous perdre et faisons quelque chose de constructif.

-Comme ?

-Avant d' être capturé j' ai eu le temps de télécharger un dossier dans mon communicateur. Peut être qu' on y trouvera des réponses.

-Peut être. Montres.

Ute et Joeri se mettent alors à lire les différentes pages du volumineux dossier en espérant être éclairés sur le pourquoi de leurs enlèvements.


	10. Enlèvement

**Et voilà un deuxième chapitre. J' espère que mon histoire vous plaît! Bonne lecture!**

Re : Yu-Gi-Oh ! Arc V

 **Chapitre 9 :**

-Vas-y Yuya ! Crie un petit garçon.

-Tais-toi ! Tu vas déconcentrer Yuya ! Lui dit une petite fille.

-C' est toi qui vas le déconcentrer si tu continue de hurler. Assure un autre garçon.

-Futoshi ! Ayu ! Tatsuya ! Calmez-vous un peu ! Crie Yuya.

Il est en train de marcher sur les mains pour satisfaire l' enthousiasme des trois enfants qu' il considère comme ses frères et sa sœur. Futoshi est châtain et un peu enrobé, Ayu est une petite fille rousse aux yeux dorés et Tatsuya est fin avec les yeux noirs et les cheveux bleus. Chacun respire la joie de vivre et les trois sont des élèves de son père. C' est-à-dire qu' ils apprennent depuis quelques mois l' art du duel spectacle développé par Yusho Sakaki des années auparavant lorsqu'il était duelliste professionnel.

L' une des mains de Yuya finie par glisser et il s' écroule par terre. Les trois enfants le regardent quelques secondes avant d' exploser de rire.

-Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Yuya est tombé ! S' écrient-ils en cœur.

-C' est pas la peine de rigoler ! Boude Yuya.

Alors que les enfants commencent chacun à sortir une réponse cinglante, leur professeur arrive.

-Les enfants ! Vous êtes en retard ! Votre cours aurait dû commencer il y a cinq minutes. Leur dit il en souriant.

-Pardon professeur ! S' excusent en cœur les trois compères.

-Yuya tu veux venir au cours ? Propose-t-il a son fils.

-Non merci papa.

-Pourquoi ? Tu viens en courant d' habitude.

-En fait…

Il est interrompus par un grand bruit de moteur. Tous se retournent vers la provenance du bruit et voient une étrange machine blanche ressemblant de loin à une moto qui s' approche d' eux. Instinctivement Yuya se jette devant les enfants pour les protéger. L' étrange véhicule s' arrête devant eux et, silencieusement, tous le regarde. C' est Yusho qui décide de rompre le silence.

-Qui êtes vous et que voulez-vous ?

-Qu' est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Lui répond le pilote.

Le garçon ne semble pas avoir plus de quinze ans et est vêtu d' une combinaison blanche et d' un casque de la même couleur avec une visière noire ne permettant pas de distinguer le haut de son visage. L' étranger regarde chaque personne attentivement avant de fixer son regard sur Yuya.

-Toi ! Crie-t-il alors.

-M-Moi ? Demande Yuya incertain.

-Oui toi ! T' as pas idée du mal que j' ai eu à te trouver.

-Pourquoi cherches-tu mon fils ? Demande Yusho

-Ça te regarde ?

-C' est mon fils quand même.

-Rien à faire !

Avant que quiconque n' ai le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Le garçon remet sa moto en marche et semble s' en aller. Mais en passant à côté de Yuya, il lui saisit le bras et le jette à l' arrière de sa moto. Celle-ci se met alors à briller d' une étrange lueur bleutée avant de disparaître.

-Yuya ! Hurle Yusho en voyant que son fils avait disparu.


	11. Explications

**Coucou! Voici la suite. J' espère qu' elle vous plaira!**

Re : Yu-Gi-Oh ! Arc V

 **Chapitre 10 :**

Hugo n' en revient toujours pas que ça ait été si facile. Il s' attendait bien à ce que l' autre ne soit pas sur ses gardes mais de là à ce que l' enlèvement se passe aussi bien. Il a encore du mal à y croire. Derrière lui se trouve un garçon avec exactement le même visage que lui et il se demande comment il va lui expliquer la situation. Faut dire que c' est plutôt compliqué à raconter comme histoire. Le couloir dimensionnel finit par prendre fin et ils atterrissent dans une clairière au cœur d' un bois que Hugo avait choisis à dessein afin de répondre tranquillement aux questions de l' autre.

Il descend de sa D-wheel tandis que son sosie en saute et tente de s' enfuir. Il l' attrape et pour être tranquille le jette sur le sol avant de s' asseoir sur lui en lui maintenant les mains sur le sol.

-Bon maintenant tu te calmes parce que je te veux aucun mal.

-Tu rigoles ?! Tu m' as enlevé !

-Et alors ?

-Si tu ne me veux aucun mal pourquoi tu m' as enlevé ?

-Parce que c' était plus simple.

-Évidemment ! Ironise son double. Pourquoi n' y ai-je pas pensé ? Enlever quelqu'un est la meilleure preuve qu' on ne lui veut aucun mal !

-C' est vrai que sur le papier… Mais là n' est pas la question ! Écoutes. C' est un peu compliqué alors je te raconte et après je te ramène auprès des tiens si tu ne veux pas m' aider.

-Pourquoi je devrais t' écouter ?

-Parce que t' as pas le choix. Mais si t' acceptes de m' écouter on pourra quitter cette position plus que gênante.

Devant le mutisme du dénommé Yuya, Hugo poussa un profond soupir.

-OK. Donc tu vas m' écouter dans cette position qui me déplaît pas mal parce que sinon je suis sûr que tu vas essayer de t' enfuir. Donc ! Pour commencer le merveilleux mal de tête qui t' est tombé dessus hier.

-Comment tu sais ça toi ?

-Parce que j' ai eu le même ! On est… disons… liés par nos âmes. En fait, notre monde est divisé en quatre dimensions voisines reliées entre elles par des sortes de tunnels comme celui qu' on a emprunté.

-Tu veux dire que je ne suis plus dans la même dimension qu' il y a vingt minutes ? T' en a d' autres des comme ça ?

-Quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ?

-Je vois pas comment je peux te croire. T' as vu les énormités que tu me balances ?

-Et comment t' expliques ma moto qui ne ressemble à aucune autre ?

-T' as des goûts bizarres.

-Le tunnel de lumière qu' on vient de traverser ?

-Une carte magique.

-T' es aveugle ou juste stupide ? Bon alors comment t' expliques ça ?

Il lâche la main gauche de Yuya et retire son casque avant de rattraper la main de son sosie. Celui-ci cherche désespérément à retrouver la parole les yeux fixés sur le visage de son kidnappeur.

-Co-Comment ? Murmure-t-il.

-Parce que nos âmes sont liées. Je te l' ai dis. D' ailleurs nous sommes quatre à avoir le même visage. Un pour chaque dimension. C' est la détresse de l' un des deux autres que tu as ressentis hier.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Aucune idée mais je suis sûr d' une chose.

-Laquelle ?

-Ce n' était que le commencement.


	12. Révélations

**Coucou tout le monde! Cela fait vraiment beaucoup trop longtemps que je n' ai pas rajouté de chapitre à cette fic. Désolée. Pour me faire pardonner je vous en donne deux.**

Re : Yu-Gi-Oh ! Arc V

 **Chapitre 11 :**

° _Comme je le pensais ce monde est divisé en quatre dimensions. Chacune d' entre elles est fondamentalement dépendante des trois autres. En effet, les énergies permettant à chacune des dimensions de ne pas se disloquer dans l' espace qui les entoure sont au nombre de quatre et proviennent chacune d' une dimension particulière. Ces énergies circulent au travers de sortes de tunnels reliant les dimensions entre elles. Il semblerait par ailleurs que ces tunnels peuvent être emprunté par des êtres humains à partir du moment où on connaît précisément les points de départ et d' arrivée._

 _Ce n' est encore qu' une hypothèse mais en déviant ses énergies il serait sûrement possible de créer une nouvelle dimension. Cependant, cette création causerait probablement la perte des quatre dimensions actuelles. Mais quelle beauté doit avoir un tel monde ! Vierge de toute folie humaine._

 _° Malgré mes efforts je n' arrive toujours pas à modifier le tracé des énergies. Je ne comprends pas. Chaque nouvelle ligne que j' arrive à dessiner est immédiatement redirigée vers sa destination première. C' est incompréhensible !_

 _° J' ai enfin la réponse ! Après tant de recherches c' est un incroyable hasard qui m' a fait prendre conscience de la réalité. J' avais finalement réussi à aller dans une de ces autres dimensions. De ce que j' ai réussi à comprendre, cette ville porte le nom d' Heartland. Les habitants de cette cité utilisent une étrange technique d' invocation qui m' est inconnue. Ils appellent ça une invocation XYZ mais semblent tout ignorer de l' invocation fusion. Donc, je me promenais dans cette ville admirant les similitudes et les différences entre ma dimension et celle-ci. Puis, au détour d' un chemin je l' ai croisé. Un garçon avec exactement le même visage que l' un de mes élèves._

 _L' espace d' un instant, j' ai crû avoir rêver mais j' ai finis par me faire une raison. Ce garçon était le sosie de mon élève Joeri. Je l' ai donc suivi de loin espérant comprendre les raisons de cette incroyable ressemblance. Il s' appelle Ute et il possède un grand talent pour le duel. Au bout d' un mois j' ai finis par avoir ma réponse. Ce garçon concentre et dirige inconsciemment les différents flux d' énergies provenant des différentes dimensions. Surpris_ _par cette information, j' entrepris de vérifier si Joeri était dans le même cas. Et comme je le pensais mon élève faisait la même chose tout aussi inconsciemment. Ils sont tous les deux des carrefours d' énergies pour la dimension dans laquelle ils vivent._

 _° Au travers de mes investigations j' ai fait une nouvelle découverte changeant quelque peu mes certitudes. Ute et Joeri ne sont pas que des carrefours. Ils échangent les énergies entre les dimensions mais également entre eux. Ils semblent liés par plus que leur simple apparence. Malheureusement je n' arrive pas à comprendre la nature de ce lien. Il faut que je trouve les deux autres._

 _° Après des mois d' investigations, j' ai finis par trouver les deux autres garçons. Ils portent les noms de Yuya et de Hugo. Dans la dimension de Hugo les duels se déroulent sur des sortes de motos appelées D-wheels et les duellistes utilisent une invocation nommée synchro. De sont côté, Yuya vit dans une dimension des plus épurée. Tout y est extrêmement simple excepté la technique d' invocation la plus utilisée qui porte le nom d' invocation pendulum._

 _Si je réussis à réunir ces quatre garçons je pourrais utiliser les différentes énergies qu' ils ont accumulé dans leur corps pour créer une nouvelle dimension. Malheureusement, cela causerait sûrement leur mort. Mais il s' agit d' un bien maigre prix à payer pour la création d' un nouveau monde. Un monde sur lequel je pourrais régner._

Ute n' en revient pas. Il relève doucement la tête et regarde son compagnon d' infortune. Celui-ci semble lui aussi sous le choc de ce qu' ils viennent de lire.

-Joeri ?

-Oui ?

-Tu y crois toi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ça expliquerait en partie la raison pour laquelle tu t' es évanouis lorsque le Professeur m' a attaqué. Peut-être que cela a causé une sorte de vague dans les énergies que nous nous échangeons et que celle-ci t' a donné mal à la tête.

-Peut être. En tout cas, maintenant on est fixé.

-C' est-à-dire ?

-On ne peut pas rester ici. Il faut qu' on trouve une manière de s' enfuir sinon on ne pourra rien faire contre le Professeur.

-En effet. Mais comment on va faire ?

-Je crois que j' ai une idée.


	13. Fuite

Re : Yu-Gi-Oh ! Arc V

 **Chapitre 12 :**

-C' est quoi ton idée Ute ?

Soudain l' intéressé se met à hurler en se tenant la tête. Joeri le regarde s' effondrer sur le sol ne comprenant pas ce qu' il se passe. Il se précipite sur son sosie en criant son nom.

-Qu' est-ce qui t' arrives Ute ?! Hé !

Il le tient contre lui tandis qu' il continue de hurler et qu' il commence à se débattre. Quelques minutes plus tard leur geôlier entre dans la salle.

-Que s' est-il passé Joeri ? Questionne-t-il.

-Mais qu' est-ce que j' en sais moi ?!

Inquiet le Professeur ouvre la porte. À l' instant où le courant d' air provoqué par l' ouverture de celle-ci entre dans la cellule Ute se précipite vers la sortie en tirant Joeri. Celui-ci profite de leur passage pour faire un croche-pied à son ancien professeur qui ne comprend pas ce qu' il se passe. Ensemble ils courent pendant quelques minutes avant d' arriver à une intersection.

-Merde ! Jure Ute. Une idée de la direction à prendre Joeri ?

-Donne moi trente secondes.

-Justement, on les a pas !

-À gauche !

-Ok !

Ils se remettent à courir pendant dix bonnes minutes. Puis, ils arrivent devant une échelle. Ils s' interrogent du regard l' espace d' une seconde avant de prendre leur décision exactement en même temps. L' un après l' autre ils montent l' échelle qui, à leur grande surprise, débouche au fond d' une ruelle rattachée à une assez grande avenue. Ute tend la main à Joeri pour l' aider à monter mais, alors que la moité de son corps est déjà sortie du passage, une main attrape son pied l' attirant vers le sous-sol.

-Vous ne m' échapperez pas ! Crie le Professeur.

Paniquant tout en étant accroché à la main de son comparse l' évadé donne des coups de pieds à leur geôlier. Sous la douleur celui-ci finit par lâcher sa cible. Joeri sort de la trappe et, avec l' aide de Ute, pousse une caisse sur la sortie. Ils se mettent alors à courir vers l' avenue adjacente à la ruelle. Une fois sur l' axe de circulation il force son double à marcher de manière naturelle.

-Joeri ?

-Oui ?

-Dis-moi pourquoi on marche alors qu' on est poursuivis par un fou furieux qui a l' intention de nous utiliser pour créer un nouveau monde sur lequel il régnera ?

-Parce que si on se met à courir on se démarquera de la foule.

-Je vois… Mais où est-ce qu' on va se cacher ? Je doute que rester dans la rue jusqu'à ce soir soit une bonne idée.

-J' ai un ami qui habite dans le coin. Il est bizarre mais je pense qu' on peut lui faire confiance.

-C' est pas très rassurant tu sais ?

-Oui mais c' est soit lui soit la rue.

-OK. Et il s' appelle comment ton ami ?

-Sora.


End file.
